Découvert
Découvert (無蓋悪魔(発見された), dēcōvurt; French for "Uncovered", Japanese for "Uncovered Demon") is a ability granted to Recouvrir via their special abilities. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user and is considered by the Recouvrir that use them to be their personal guardians. Like a 's Zanpakutō, a Découvert is a manifestation of the user's soul. The art of using a Découvert is called Ōisentō (覆い戦闘, covered combat). Overview Découvert is the trademark ability of the Recouvrir; capable of harming spiritual beings as well as other humans, and one of the few abilities known to combat . Each Recouvrir can manifest a Découvert, though each takes a different form and has different powers and abilities unique to the user. Découvert is formed through the materialization of the user's spiritual energy into solid form. Unlike other spiritual beings, such as Shinigami, Fullbringers, Arrancar, and Quincy, whose weapons have names, a Recouvrir's Découvert does not have a name. Découvert are seen as the ultimate spiritual defense, capable of repelling high levels of damage. This defense is not absolute, however. Even though it envelopes and anchors the user, the user can be thrown out of the upper half of the giant specter by manipulating the substance under their feet. Also, a sufficiently strong blow will still result in damage, especially during the technique's developmental stages. The only known ways to attack the user while Découvert is active, is either to draw the wielder out of the technique and then attack, bind and restrict its movements, or to break the defence with overwhelming force. Découvert are also capable of developing weapons, such as swords, spears, and bows with arrows from which they can assist the user in fighting Hollows and other spiritual beings. These weapons are unique to the user, just like the technique itself is. Découvert Facts * Because Découvert are part of their user's souls, it is impossible to completely destroy one. They will recover as the user does. * A Recouvrir can protect multiple people with their Découvert. Simply by having the people they wish to protect stand inside the range of their Découvert, the spiritual being will protect them just the same as the user. * Unlike Zanpakutō, Découvert are not sentient. * The user of Découvert feels no strain from using it, as it is apart of their soul. Forms Each Découvert goes through several stages as the user advances their control over it. In its earliest form, users can only manifest some of their Découvert's skeleton. A ribcage is generally produced first which, while providing a good defence, can still be fractured, or even melted. An arm is sometimes connected to this ribcage, which can then be used to interact with the surroundings. When first forming it manifests around the user like an aura of spiritual energy. As users gain additional control, musculature and skin begins to appear atop of these bones, which progressively complete the full skeletal structure. It is only when the technique's growth is fully matured and thus, the user is completely surrounded, are the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form finally eliminated. However, it should be noted that a Découvert can also appear behind the user, instead of just surrounding them. The user can also change the size of it to fit the current situation. Eventually, the technique develops into a complete warrior-like form, where its skin, armour and final arsenal of weapons are manifested in their entirety. At this stage, it can anchor the user to the ground, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through the technique's various layers. In its final form, this fully humanoid shape is further surrounded by a secondary layer of armour that causes the spiritual being to resemble a yamabushi. Common Weapons Common weapons used by a Découvert are; * Swords * Spears * Bows & Arrows * Shields Comparisons to other Spirit Weapons In its basic stage (ex., the ribcage form) a Découvert can allow a user to fight against most low-level Shinigami, Quincy, Hollows, and Fullbringers. However, because the defenses and offenses of the basic stages are low; fighting higher-level spirits seems to prove complicated. The "warrior form" of a Découvert is comparable to a Shinigami's Shikai. It is the most common form used among the Recouvrir. Because most of the weapons of the technique are present, as well as a considerable amount of its defense, a Recouvrir with this form can fight most Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy, and Fullbringers with ease. The final form of a Découvert is strong enough to compete with Shinigami captains and their powerful Bankai ability. The complete form is the hardest to break defense-wise, and possess the highest offensive capabilities. With it, the Recouvrir user can easily fight with captain-level Shinigami and high-level Arrancar. Obtaining a Découvert A Découvert is obtained by the maturing of one's Recouvrir powers. After the maturing of a prospect's spiritual energy, they will journey "within themselves" in order to see the "true form of their soul". Once this has happened, a Recouvrir can begin manifesting parts of this "true form" in the real world as a Découvert - doing so by solidifying their reiryoku into humanoid form. As one gains mastery of the technique and their spiritual power, more of the Découvert manifests until it reaches completion. Trivia * Découvert was inspired by the Susanoo technique from Naruto. * The term Découvert has multiple meanings in its association to the Recouvrir; ** The term means "to uncover" in French, referring to the "uncovering" of the user's soul - as Découvert are considered to be the true manifestation of a Recouvrir's soul. ** Likewise, combat using a Découvert, called Ōisentō, which means "covered combat", refers to fighting while the giant spirit form of the Découvert covers the user.